


Pool Noodles

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [50]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a Dutch-speaking girl learns about new words from her American friends, and her dirty mind starts working, this is what you get. Pool noodle sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Noodles

“Ivan, Ivan please, babe, do this for me?”

Ivan frowned at the other, Alfred panting harshly as the water sloshed against his overheated skin. They had been making out quite passionately in the pool, the moonlight reflecting off of the water and their naked skins, but now Alfred had come with a rather unexpected proposal. Still holding what he called a “pool noodle” (and that was supposed to be arousing how?), he waved it around like a floppy dildo.

“Babe, babe, I need something inside of me right now,” the teen groaned huskily, eyelids drooping as a lazy grin spread around his mouth.

“Then why that thing? Why not me?” Ivan purred, trying in vain to distract his horny boyfriend. But alas, this only drew a needy whine from the other as he clung desperately to Ivan’s wrists. Alfred moved the object between their bodies so it pressed against both of their erections simultaneously and began rutting against it, causing delicious friction.

“Ivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan,” he moaned, sending a shiver down Ivan’s spine. “I’ll do something real nice for you after, kay?” he then whispered, and all Ivan could do was sigh and comply.

* * *

“Are you sure?” Ivan asked for the umpteenth time, Alfred hanging over the side of the pool with his ass wiggling in the air.

“Yeah, just push it in! I’m all slicked up and ready as can be!”

Ivan swallowed and placed the “pool noodle” at Alfred’s entrance. It made horrible squeaky noises as it slowly disappeared inside, Alfred’s animalistic noises making Ivan question his taste in men. Not that he wasn’t aroused by all of this- far from it. Despite his boyfriend’s strange kinks, hearing him plead and whine and pant set his own groin on fire, cock twitching in time with the involuntary shaking of Alfred’s legs.

“Deeper, deeper!” the blond peeped, Ivan bending over to follow Alfred’s spine with the curves of his own unclothed body. Alfred growled approvingly, thrusting back a little until the plaything was injected as far as it could go.

“Now thrust it!”

“I do not know if that is a good thing to-”

“Pleaseeeeeeeee? We slicked it up nicely, I’m sure it’ll work!”

Ivan rolled his eyes up to the heavens. “You should be happy you are this cute,” he grumbled, before complying to the insane request.

Instead of starting out nice and slow he immediately picked up the pace- if Alfred wanted it so desperately, Ivan wasn’t going to deny him that pleasure. On top of that, he had ulterior motives Alfred was still unaware of, motives which required Alfred to be so far gone in ecstasy he wouldn’t complain one single bit.

Ivan’s vision went unfocused at hearing the pleasurable moans and grunts coming from his lover, reminding himself he had to give Alfred what he wanted before taking his own share. Alfred had asked for a game, a game he would get.

He wrapped a hand around Alfred’s erection and pumped it at the same rhythm of the thrusting, Alfred appreciating the notion very much. He started moving in time with Ivan’s actions, causing him to push back each time the pool toy entered him and jerk his hips forward to meet Ivan’s hand. It was in a word pure and utter rapture.

Alfred let out a surprised “hey!” when Ivan suddenly pulled the toy out, leaving him with a feeling of loss an in-completion. He gasped when it was replaced by something far hotter, more intimate, harder and fleshier. “I- I didn’t tell you you could-” he panted, but it morphed into a drawn-out moan when Ivan started thrusting at an even faster pace than he had with the toy.

“You should not be the only one having fun,” Ivan said huskily in that delicious accent of his, drawing another moan from Alfred. With the hand still working his manhood and the warm body moving behind him, Alfred was left to helplessly love and be made love to, the empty garden filled with moans and cries and finally unashamed screams, the freedom of knowing no one was around to disturb them making them lose all control.

Alfred came fast and hard, Ivan following close behind. They stayed like that for a short period of time, connected in the hazy aftermath of their desire. Then Alfred let out a soft giggle. Ivan frowned, then scowled.

“You were planning this.”

Alfred turned his head to look over his shoulder, a victorious glint shimmering playfully in those energetic blues of his.

“Of course I was babe.”


End file.
